


006. smacking/slapping

by spiralstreet (bertee)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Bondage, Caning, Cock Slapping, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/spiralstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Danneel closes her eyes at the feel of spit sliding down her chin.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	006. smacking/slapping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt "smacking/slapping". See tags for content notes.

Danneel closes her eyes at the feel of spit sliding down her chin.

It drips down to her chest, running between her tits, but she knows that it'll only make things worse if she lowers her head to look. Instead she keeps her eyes forward to where Adrianne is sitting on the couch, watching her openly. She's wearing nothing but a strap-on and Danneel focuses on the thickness of the bright blue cock as Gen pulls the ropes tighter around her chest.

Her breasts are bound in a makeshift harness, rope wrapped around the base of her tits to make them stick out even further. The harness loops around her shoulders and ribs and it traps her arms tight against her back as Gen finishes off the knots and steps back to admire her handiwork.

"How does that feel?"

"Good." Danneel's answer is muffled but intelligible, and Gen crouches down in front of her to tug on the ropes as a test. She scrapes her nails over the swell of Danneel's bound tits, paying extra attention to her hardening nipples, and Danneel moans in pain, unable to stop more drool running down her chin.

Gen lets out a small noise of approval and Danneel swallows at the sight of the strap-on that bobs just in front of her face as she kneels at Gen's feet. Her cunt pulses with how badly she wants to suck it, to be used for something other than visual entertainment, but Gen only turns to look at Adrianne. "Do you think she needs some more before we start?"

Adrianne pushes herself off the couch, a hand on her dick as she strolls over to Danneel. She grabs her tits, squeezing them roughly, and Danneel cries out helplessly.

"Maybe a little," Adrianne says, giving Danneel a pat on the head. "Just to get her messier."

In spite of herself, Danneel smiles.

She's under strict instructions not to close her mouth for the duration of their play that evening -- it should be open and ready for them at all times -- but the clothes-pin that Gen clipped to her tongue prevents her from closing it even if she wanted to. It forces her to keep her tongue out at least part of the way, and with her hands bound, she can't do anything to stop the drool that's turning the ropes around her tits dark with saliva.

Watching Gen and Adrianne's dicks bounce as they walk, Danneel is almost too distracted to notice the cane in Gen's hand as she stands next to her. She can't miss it when Gen runs it down her cheek, however, and she straightens her back, bracing for the first blow.

Gen taps the cane against the soles of her feet, a light, stinging pain that makes Danneel's heart pick up, and she advises, "Keep breathing, baby."

Danneel pulls in a deep breath just before the cane lands across her ass. She yelps, wincing in pain, but manages to keep herself from toppling forward as Gen slaps her again and again. The cane is sharp against the flesh of her ass, leaving a line of fire in its wake as Gen works down the sensitive skin of her thighs, and Danneel pants for air, unable to ignore the fact that her tongue is hanging out like a dog as she does so.

More drool trails down to cover her tits and when Gen pauses, Danneel looks down to see the wet tracks of it running over her breasts. She cringes in shame when Adrianne catches hold of the clothes-pin but lifts her eyes to look at her as she makes even more of a mess of herself.

"Man, I can't believe we broke the camcorder," Adrianne says with a fake pout. "You should see yourself like this, D."

Gen moves around to her side, slapping her swollen breasts lightly with the cane, but Adrianne keeps hold of the peg, demanding Danneel's attention even as she cries out at the caning. "You want me to take this off?"

Danneel nods, wincing as the movement pulls on her tongue. 

Adrianne gives her a lazy slap on the cheek that's more humiliating than painful. "Use your words," she chides. "Do you want me to take this off?"

Danneel's speech is muffled with the restriction of the peg on her tongue but she says as best she can, "Yes, please."

"Are you going to suck my cock if I take it off?"

She winces at the slap of the cane against her tits but nods. "Yes."

She cries out when Adrianne unclips the peg from her tongue, closing her mouth on a reflex, but she gasps when she gets another gentle slap across the face as punishment. Adrianne grabs her hair, making her totter forward on her knees, and Danneel opens her mouth obediently as she presses her fake dick to her lips. "Suck it."

The strap-on isn't small and Danneel opens wide, sucking eagerly on the head of it as Adrianne eases it into her mouth. It's ridged like a real cock, plastic bumps where the head would be, and Danneel works it like it's real, like Adrianne can feel it as she swirls her tongue around the head and sucks firmly.

Adrianne pulls off and Danneel presses her lips together before she even realizes she's doing it. Adrianne slaps her again and she shivers, embarrassingly turned on at being treated like a disobedient pup.

"Open your mouth," Adrianne orders again. 

She pushes in deep then pulls out right away and Danneel fights the instinct to close her mouth. She holds it open, letting the spit trail from her mouth to Adrianne's dick as she fucks in and out again, teasing Danneel with it as she coats her chin in saliva and makes her slurp around her cock.

She cries out at the feel of a second hand in her hair as Gen tugs her sideways. Danneel opens up for her second dick of the night, sucking Gen's just as enthusiastically as she did Adrianne's, and Gen smiles when she looks up at her.

"God, you were made to take dick, weren't you?" Gen taunts, fucking in deep as Danneel struggles to take the length of her strap-on. "You're lucky we know how to share."

Danneel gasps for air when she's pulled off Gen's dick but she's guided back on to Adrianne's a second later. They take turns, dragging her from one cock to the other by their grip on her hair and slapping her once on each cheek whenever she inadvertently closes her mouth.

Danneel's cheeks are hot with pain and shame when they both let her go and she looks up at them, mouth open and waiting to be filled, as Adrianne says, "We've got a choice for you, baby. These dicks are going to go in two of your holes and you get to pick which ones." She leans down to slap Danneel's tits. "Where do you want to get fucked?"

She slaps her breasts again, harder, when Danneel closes her mouth and Danneel gasps in pain as she says, "My cunt."

"And?" Gen prompts.

"My mouth," Danneel decides. She almost wants to try for one in her pussy and one in her ass but since her face is already a mess, it seems a shame to waste it. 

Gen slaps her breasts, making them ache in their bindings. "Can we get that in a sentence?"

Danneel keeps her mouth as open as she can when she says, "Please fuck my mouth and my cunt."

Above her, Adrianne and Gen exchange looks. "Any preference?" Adrianne asks, bending down to look Danneel in the face. "Which one of us do you want in your cunt?"

Danneel hesitates as she weighs up the options. She likes getting fucked by both of them equally, but Adrianne's strap-on is bigger than Gen's today, which makes it harder to get it down her throat. Then again, she does like a challenge. 

She looks up at them as she makes her choice. "I want Gen's dick in my cunt."

Both Gen and Adrianne grin at the same time. "Good choice," Gen says, giving her one last pat on the tits before walking around to kneel behind her. Danneel pushes back, eager to have Gen's strap-on in her pussy, but she winces at the sharp slaps to her inner thighs. "Spread your legs, baby."

Balancing on her knees, Danneel spreads her thighs as much as she can and squirms when Gen rubs her cock up along her wet pussy. The fat head of Gen's dick presses up against her cunt and Danneel groans as it pushes inside, thick and unforgiving and slick with Danneel's own spit.

She bites her lip to stifle her cry but opens her mouth in a silent scream when Adrianne pinches her nipples sharply, tugging her forward. 

"Better," she says, satisfied, and Danneel can't do anything but keep breathing when Adrianne lets go off her nipples and holds her dick in her face. "Come get it, baby."

Danneel leans in, lips slick with spit and mouth open wide, but she whimpers when Adrianne pulls her dick away with a chuckle. "C'mon, girl."

Danneel wriggles, leaning forward in an desperate attempt to get Adrianne's cock in her mouth, but she closes her eyes in embarrassment when she comes up empty. Drool slides from her mouth to the carpet and she lets out an open-mouthed moan when Gen slams in deeper, using the rope harness like reins to pull Danneel back on her dick. 

"Give it to her," Gen says pityingly. "Look at how desperate she is."

Danneel looks up at Adrianne, pleading wordlessly to be allowed to suck her cock, and she moans in gratitude when Adrianne moves close enough to let the head of her dick slip past Danneel's parted lips. Danneel sucks it down, taking as much of it as she can reach, but she's helpless to resist when Adrianne pushes it against her cheek, stuffing her mouth full.

Gen fucks into her deep and hard as Adrianne slaps the outline of her dick through Danneel's cheek. She can't do anything but keep her mouth open and filled up with cock as Adrianne strokes her hair and says, "You look so good like this. Cock suits you."

Danneel takes a breath as Adrianne pushes in again, filling her mouth up. It's hard to breathe around the thick silicon dick that's stretching her lips wide but she fights her gag reflex as Adrianne's dick bumps the back of her throat. Adrianne forces it deep until Danneel's nose is brushing the leather of the harness and then holds her there until Danneel feels like she's floating, anchored down by nothing except the cock in her pussy and the second cock cutting off her air.

She gasps loudly for air when Adrianne pulls out, licking her lips to stop herself drooling more, but her gasp turns to one of surprise when Adrianne slaps her across the face with the strap-on. It's degrading more than it's painful and Danneel opens her mouth obediently, tingling with hot humiliation when her girlfriend cockslaps her a second time, smearing her cheeks with more spit.

Gen's fingers brush her cunt as she says, "You getting off on this, baby? You like having cock in your face?"

Danneel nods, ducking her head to take Adrianne's dick in her mouth again, but Adrianne pulls her head back sharply. Danneel moans, closing her eyes as Adrianne rubs her spit-slick strap-on over her face, and she tries not to think about how she looks when Adrianne starts to fuck her mouth again, red-faced and covered in her own spit.

"That's it," Gen says from behind her. "Now you're getting it."

She fucks in firmly, pushing Danneel forward onto Adrianne's cock with every pump of her hips, and Danneel groans when she feels heat pooling faster and hotter in her belly. 

She can't move, can barely even moan as Adrianne and Gen fill her up at both ends, fucking into her at speed as Danneel writhes on their dicks. Her tits ache, bound up tight in the rope and jerked every time Gen pulls her back onto her dick, but Danneel can't stop the rush that pours through her at the combined shame and stimulation of being fucked open like this.

She comes on their dicks, choking off a moan around the cock in her throat as Gen buries her strap-on deep in her cunt. She's dripping with sweat and spit and come as she shakes through it, held up by hands in her hair and on her harness, and when Adrianne pulls out, Danneel's mouth stays open automatically as she gasps for air.

Her cunt clenches uselessly as Gen pulls out, leaving her open and empty, and she lets Adrianne guide her back to rest on her heels as she catches her breath. From the concern on Adrianne's face, Danneel can only guess at how much of a mess she looks but she manages a smile.

"Don't," she says firmly. Gen's already at work untying the ropes around her arms and chest and Danneel fixes Adrianne with the most serious expression she can muster, given that she still feels a little like she's floating. "No worrying. Only happy thoughts."

That seems to break the tension and Danneel smiles dopily when she sees the uncertain smirk on Adrianne's lips.

As much as Danneel likes it in the right circumstances, both Gen and Adrianne are kind of reticent about face-slapping as part of a scene. She's too blissed out to cope with overly concerned girlfriends right now, however, and so she wipes her face on her arm as soon as it's free then nuzzles shamelessly into the curve of Adrianne's neck while she waits for Gen to untie her.

She feels Adrianne kiss her head and she gives her a kiss on the neck in return as she mumbles happily, "Thank you."

"You enjoyed it?" Adrianne asks, double-checking. 

Danneel rolls her eyes. "What gave it away?" She kisses her again, wrapping her in a loose cuddle as soon as her arms are free. "It was great."

"Y'know, you actually need to let me get to your tits if you want me to take the ropes off," Gen says from behind her and Danneel pulls back, hands in the air and chest out.

"All yours."

"You're so helpful," Gen deadpans.

She makes quick work of the ropes while Adrianne wriggles herself out of her harness, and together they stumble over to the couch while Gen unfastens the leather holding her strap-on in place. Danneel curls up against Adrianne, sore but sated, and she smiles when Gen snuggles up behind her and presses a kiss to her cheek.

She loses track of whose limbs are whose as they settle down in a lazy pile, comfortably entangled together on the couch, but Danneel decides she is totally okay. Body part confusion is definitely acceptable when accompanied by group hugs.


End file.
